Everyday Torture
by Yudachi
Summary: Every day with Daidouji Tomoyo is torture. This is their week together in the eyes of Hiiragizawa Eriol.
1. Friday, coming second

My secrecy ended even before my involvement began in the second sealing of the Cards.

"_Please do not hurt her, Hiiragizawa-san," _she pleaded.

How can I be so careless for a mere non-magical human girl find out that I am a powerful sorcerer, a reincarnation of the great Clow Reed? With every Card resealed in the name of Sakura, she _knew_ it was me - I who inflicted every new pain.

But then, she is no ordinary human. She is Daidouji Tomoyo.

…and even thoughts of her torture me so.

* * *

**i. Friday, coming second**

There she is, sitting in front of me, her ebony hair reflecting the Friday sunlight that passes through the classroom's windows. Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo, the angelic nightingale, campus favorite, and heiress to the immense Daidouji fortune.

My focused attention was diverted to something else as the teacher hushed the class for her announcement of this quarter's top students.

I roll my eyes. I didn't need to be an omniscient magician to predict what would happen next.

"Let us all congratulate Daidouji-san for being our rank one student… and Hiiragizawa-san following second."

Everybody claps.

But I do not like it.

I do not like being second.

This is how things were since eight grade.

But now we're in our second year. I guess I'm kind of used to being called in after her.

_But it still stings._

* * *

_**Everyday Torture**  
Ch1: Friday, coming second  
Cardcaptor Sakura  
published __02-15-07__  
edited 07-22-11_


	2. Saturday, morning manual labor

A faint voice. "Eriol-sama."

…

Again. Louder this time. "Eriol-sama."

"_Nngh_," my grumble could be heard from under the pillows.

"Wake up already, Eriol-sama." That voice could only be Spinel Sun's.

"Nngh?"

It seems as though Spinel could understand my incomprehensible words. (He'd better. We've been living together for the past millennia or so.) Using his tiny paws, he knocked down the pillows and blinded my unshielded eyes with the light of the morning sun.

"You don't want Daidouji-san to be waiting for you." It wasn't a question.

After hearing that, I got up.

_Daidouji._ A name that could move mountains.

* * *

**ii. Saturday, morning manual labor**

"Looks like the books we've ordered are all here," she says, checking out the piles upon piles of boxes, neatly arranged on the school's entrance steps.

The campus is empty except for the two of us – Tomoyo and I.

Why would I, a person who does not give a damn about the outside world and social involvement of any sort, be here at school on a bright Saturday morning? (I forgot to tell you that I dislike waking up early to bright mornings _especially_ on Saturdays.) It is because I am the Student Council president. What about Tomoyo? Why is she here, too? Because she is the Council's _vice_-president.

But how did I become the president, you ask, if I didn't want to be one in the first place and I being able to work better _behind_ the scenes? Yes, I am excellent with manipulating people to do things, but I guess I have to tell you that it was _her_ who manipulated me this time. She pushed me and I allowed myself to be pushed. So here we are now on a Saturday morning with boxes of books in front of us.

"Who'd carry them to the library?" she asks, innocently.

Tomoyo is one of those people who want to prove in whatever way how strong and independent they are. She'd probably get one of those boxes and haul it by herself to the library. (Of course, I'll help with the others! I _am_ a gentleman.)

"Okay, then. Bring them all up. I'll be waiting there."

_What?_

"What are you looking like that at me for?" she asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you going to give me a hand here? There's just so many," I reason with her. I almost sound pitiful.

"With this crème ensemble? I guess not," she answers in a tone of a snob. "Well, better hurry, Hiiragizawa-kun. We have a lot of work to do."

She walks up the stairs, past the hallways, and I see her disappear into the library.

Am I growling? I could have sworn I heard myself growl back there. _That little tyrant._

* * *

_**Everyday Torture**  
__Ch2: __Saturday, morning manual labor__  
__Cardcaptor Sakura__  
__published 02-15-07__  
__edited 07-22-11_


	3. Sunday, no farewells from an angel

Nakuru blocks the door that leads out of the manor. Her eyes are still closed. She stretches her arms.

"Do you really have to go, Eriol-sama?" Nakuru asked in between yawns. "It's so early."

I didn't have to reply. Spinel answered for me. "Daidouji-san asked him to come."

"_Oh_" was the only reply Nakuru could muster in her still-sleepy human form.

I moved past her and got to door.

Before I closed the door after me, I heard her ask Spinel "_Is it Sunday already?"_

* * *

**iii. Sunday, no farewells from an angel**

I sit alone on a bench while mass is ongoing.

Where is Tomoyo? She stands up there, in an elevated stairway made for her – her and her choir mates. I can't see her, but hearing her dulcet voice grace the mass is enough for me to be playing the piano, sitting here on the piano bench.

Playing the piano is no hard chore for me. It is, rather, something that comes to me naturally. It is just the part of performing in public that I do not like. I admit I am quite selfish and showcasing my musical talent isn't something that I do out of my own free will.

"_Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun, I think the Creator would like to hear you play once in a while,"_ I remember her saying.

That "once in a while" has become weekly as Tomoyo would fix my schedule.

The mass is over and a horde of people – mixed with some familiar and some new faces – crowd around the piano.

Due to my weekly performances, the flow of my admirers has become a strong, steady stream. That's why I do not like showing off. _It attracts too much attention._

It is hard to politely dismiss them all. How I wish Nakuru was here to act as a one-man Dispersal Unit. By the time I have finished saying "thank you for all the compliments" to all the members of the gathering horde, Tomoyo is gone. She had already left.

I think it would've been better if she waited and said goodbye. But then again, who am I to even deserve her time?

I walk home alone.

…

_But I still think it would've been better if she said goodbye._

* * *

_**Everyday Torture**  
__Ch3: __Sunday, no farewells from an angel__  
__Cardcaptor Sakura__  
__published 02-15-07__  
__edited 07-22-11_

* * *

…and after living a life worth centuries, Eriol finds out that waiting for time to pass is _boring_. Really.


End file.
